Beauty And The Beast
by KitsuneMiyuKendraHyuga
Summary: AU Once upon a time, there was a merchant who had three daughters. Two were haughty and proud, while the third was kind, gentle and beautiful. One day, while travelling, the merchant was surprised by a thunderstorm and found shelter in a mysterious castle...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: I'm back to fairytale world once again… I hope you will enjoy this one. It was written a few months ago.

There are many different versions of "Beauty And The Beast"; I've read them all and taken from each one what I liked the most. There are no twists this time. It is basically a simple re-telling of the fairytale with the Naruto characters, which are a bit OOC to fit the story.

…

…

…

…

**Beauty And The Beast**

**Prologue**

…

The man, travelling on horseback, finally managed to reach the town in the first morning light. When he was there, he asked for the ship "_Shuriken_", which should have arrived in port not long before. Some people told him where it was, and he thanked them gratefully.

He went to the port and found the ship. Unfortunately, it wasn't what he had hoped to find. It was one of his smallest ships, and it had been badly damaged by the storm which had destroyed all the others. Its contents could not be used again. Only the wood could be recuperated.

Therefore, the man worked the rest of the day to recover as much wood as possible, and then sold it. What he received for it wasn't much, but it was better than nothing. At least "_Shuriken_" had been able to give something to its master.

The man then got his horse again and took the road to go back home. It was already late and he knew he wouldn't get back before the next morning, not even if he travelled the whole night. He hoped the weather would remain serene, so he could sleep near the street with a small fire, like he had done the previous night.

Unluckily for him, it started raining a short while later. And it wasn't just any rain. It was torrential, and it was impossible to continue travelling in those conditions.

Quite worried, the man looked around for a dry place to use as shelter. He didn't see any. He continued to look around, getting now a bit desperate. There might be wolves in the forest and who knew what other beasts. He really needed to find something. In the exact moment when those worries crossed his mind, suddenly he thought he got a glimpse of something. Something which looked like a castle, and wasn't very far.

Without better options, the man made his horse go in that direction. The animal seemed to understand that his master was trying to find shelter for them both, and quickened its step.

A few minutes later, they reached the front gates of the castle. There was a deep moat preventing them from going in.

Just as the man was wondering on how to proceed, the draw-bridge opened slowly, with a clicking sound. The sound was strange, but not sinister.

Now a bit wary, the man dismounted and took the reins, carefully entering the huge courtyard. It was still raining, so he quickly brought his horse to the stables, which were empty, and made sure it was comfortable for the animal and that there was enough hay.

Then he reached the entrance of the castle. The door was slightly open, as if whoever lived there was expecting him. The man entered.

Inside, there was no one. The man wandered through some halls and found then a dining room. It was warm and bright, invigorated by a crackling fire. The table was set for one person, with food and everything.

The man was astonished. It seemed as if the castle owner had been expecting him! He tried to call around the rooms, loudly asked if there was anyone, but he received no answer.

Still hesitant, the man thought quickly. He was tired and hungry. There was a table already set. He knew it was rude to just sit down and eat, but no one seemed to be there. Besides, the man reasoned, he would pay everything back. He would not simply take the food and not give anything in exchange for it.

So he took off his wet coat, sat down and ate. The food was delicious! It tasted wonderfully, and the man was now more determined than ever to repay the castle owner.

After that dinner, the man looked around and tried to call again for any inhabitants of that place. Nobody answered. So he went to look for a quiet room, or a place with a couch or just a mattress where he could lie down and rest.

Wandering around, he noticed that there seemed to be a very light trace of dark on the floor, heading to a precise direction. Curious, he decided to follow it. It stopped in front of a door. The man opened it and walked in.

It was a bedroom, already prepared for the night. It seemed to be expecting him and inviting him in.

The man didn't really know what to do. He called again through the corridors, but no one answered. So he loudly said that he was really thankful for what the castle owner was doing for him.

He didn't even know if it was a male or a female. But something about every room and object told him that the owner was a man, and probably a young one.

The man then decided to go to sleep. He took off his wet and wrinkled clothes and put them on a chair near the bed, hoping they would dry before the following morning. Then he fell asleep.

The next morning, he woke up feeling well-rested. He was about to check if his clothes were dry, only to find out they had disappeared. To his great surprise, there were new ones there for him. They were exactly his size, and were even warm.

He put them on, now quite in awe, but also more curious. Who was the owner of that castle? Who was the person, or people, who had prepared a meal and new clothes for him?

When he was dressed, he took his things and went through the castle again. He called loudly, but, again, no one answered. And again, the man felt even more curious.

While going through the enormous castle, the man noticed how beautiful it was. It was obviously inhabited by someone who was rich but also reserved, since nothing was ostentatious or opulent. The owner seemed to have an elusive personality, difficult to understand.

The man visited the whole castle, not finding anyone. Only one part of the castle, after a mahogany door, remained to see. He went that way, and, to his great surprise, found a wonderful garden, which was inside the castle walls.

It was really exquisite. There were trees, bushes, and flowers, oh so many flowers. But especially, there were roses. Breathtaking roses.

In the exact middle of the large garden, there were magnificent red roses. The man approached them, in awe. Remembering something, he observed the roses, and he chose the most beautiful one.

He picked the red rose.

And the earth began to shake.

…

The man looked around, frightened. A deep growl could be heard, and suddenly, a huge form appeared in front of him.

"How dare you," a deep voice said menacingly. "I have received you in my house when you were in need, I gave you food to restore yourself, I prepared a bed for you, I made sure you had proper clothes, and you repay me by stealing my roses, the only joy I have here!"

The man was courageous, but even a man ten times more courageous than him would have backed away in fear.

In front of him there was a huge beastly form. It was tall, hairy and quite scary. Its eyes were red, spinning, and were currently observing the man with rage, but there was also sadness and loneliness in that gaze. The man, however, could not see it, since he was too terrified.

The monster advanced. "I have tried my best to be polite towards you. But you betrayed my hospitality. I have no choice," and the monster seemed to wince, "but to punish this act with death."

The man, though scared, wasn't one to let fear consume him. So he replayed, voice shaking a bit, "Please, sir…"

The beast growled again. "Do I look like a sir to you? I'm the Beast."

The man managed to control his fright. "I apologize for picking this rose. But please, let me explain why I did this. It was not a selfish act or a theft. Please allow me to tell you my story."

The Beast observed him penetratingly for a moment, and then nodded curtly. The man took a deep breath.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake, and I'm a merchant," he began. "My trade business, which stretched around the ocean, went well until a few years ago. I lost most of my ships and therefore my goods. I had to turn to agriculture, and I have been doing quite well with it. A week ago, I was informed that a ship of mine had remained intact. So I went to see if it was useable, but unfortunately, it wasn't.

Now, the reason why I picked this rose. I have three daughters. When I was informed that a ship had been recuperated, my two eldest daughters immediately asked for things they'd like to have if the ship proved to be as rich as we expected. My youngest didn't ask for anything. She's the sweetest of my daughters, and I insisted she tell me what she wanted as well. Reluctantly, she admitted she would have loved a red rose, like… like the ones her mother used to give her on her birthdays." The man had to stop for a moment, averting his eyes while thinking about his beloved wife, and the Beast, surprisingly, seemed to respect that moment of silence. "You see, my daughter never asks for anything. She was the most helpful when I lost my fortune, and always, always helped with every hard work that was necessary. I was not able to satisfy the requests of any of my daughters, but when I saw these beautiful red roses, I thought… I thought that maybe I could do something for my most deserving one."

The Beast had stayed silent the whole while, and remained quiet for another while. Then it said, with a calmer voice, "I understand the reason behind your gesture, Kakashi Hatake. But I still can't forgive you. I will change the punishment, though. Since your daughter is the one who asked for the rose you picked, you will bring the flower to her. But you will also come back here, and your daughter will come with you. She will then stay here, while you'll be allowed to go back."

Kakashi was shocked. He fell on his knees. "No, please!" he begged. "Kill me this instant, but don't harm my daughter! I'm the culprit here! She's young and pure, she does not deserve such a cruel fate!"

The Beast didn't seem touched. "I have never said I will harm her, Kakashi Hatake. But she will have to come here, and she will have to stay. You have one week to bring her to me."

The Beast then turned around and began to walk away. But before it actually disappeared, it turned his head a little towards the man again. "I am not as cold-hearted as it seems, Kakashi Hatake. But you will do what I ask, or your daughter's fate will be a thousand times worse."

Then it left.

...

. . .

...


	2. Chapter 2

**Beauty And The Beast**

…

The man with silver hair was now alone in the garden. He got up, trembling, and went to look for the stables. He found his horse, on which there was already a little bag that he didn't recognize, and quickly left the castle.

He examined and memorized its position, with a heavy heart, so he would be able to come back a short week later.

While he rode towards his home, he reflected on what had happened and what was about to happen. His nicest and loveliest daughter condemned to a sad fate just because of her innocent wish! That would be the cause of her doom…!

If only he hadn't looked for shelter…

When he reached home, he found the young woman he was thinking about near the door, expecting him.

"Father, welcome home," she greeted him with a smile. "Tenten and Ino are still sleeping, but they will be up soon. I feared for your safety because of the huge storm that there was this night. How was your trip?"

Kakashi dismounted from his horse and, still standing, told his daughter everything that had happened. She was shocked, to say the least.

"Oh, my dear father," she exclaimed, "I am so sorry that this had to happen to you. My selfish wish was the cause of all this, and I understand that it is my duty to make amends."

Quite sad, the girl took her father's horse and was about to bring it to the stable, when she noticed the strange bag attached to it. She asked her father what it was. The man didn't know, so she opened it.

To both her and Kakashi's surprise, there was a delicious breakfast inside the bag. The man couldn't believe his eyes. He explained to his daughter that the Beast must have known that he hadn't eaten that morning, and must have prepared that breakfast for him.

The man felt even more guilty. The Beast had really been polite and guest-friendly towards him, until he had picked that red rose. That reminded him to give it to his daughter.

The young woman accepted it, marvelling at its beauty, and thinking. Then she said, "Father, based on everything you have told me, this Beast doesn't seem to be mean. I think the roses had a deep value for it, so it got really angry after you picked one. But it does not seem to be so cold-hearted."

Kakashi remembered the Beast telling him something similar before it had left. "My dear child," he said quietly, "how will I ever be able to forgive myself, for condemning you to such an undeserving destiny?"

His daughter smiled sadly. "I will miss you terribly, Father. But you still have my sisters, and I really believe it is my duty to make up for my foolish wish. And I don't think the Beast will hurt me. He seemed sincere when he spoke to you, and he told you he wouldn't."

Then the young woman went to wake up her sisters and to pack her few belonging she wanted to take with her. Her sisters were informed by her father about what had happened, and they got angry. Not about their younger sister's fate, but because their father had cared more about the youngest's wish and not theirs. They actually told her she should be ashamed of her actions and that she deserved to be punished by the Beast.

The youngest daughter never replied. Her sisters were like that. They were arrogant and mean, but she couldn't help caring about them.

Not that Sakura – yes, the name of the youngest daughter was Sakura – was meek as she appeared. She was usually kind and nice, but when her older sisters exaggerated with their whining, her legendary temper, inherited from her mother, came out. It was in those moments, when she lost her patience, that her sisters were forced to work and do something useful for the family. The rest of the time, they did very little besides complaining. They had not been used to poverty, and wouldn't accept it. Only when Sakura lost her temper did they shut up and do some work. They were otherwise lazy and grumpy, not caring about anything else beside themselves.

A few days later, Sakura bid her sisters farewell and took everything she thought she needed. A special place was for the rose her father had picked for her. Even if it was the reason of her doom, Sakura couldn't bring herself to regret her wish. The rose was something she cherished because it was a gift she had always received from her mother, who had passed away a few years before.

Kakashi and his daughter took two horses and began their journey. They travelled in silence. Both were aware that it was probably the last time they would see each other, and they were afraid to say something wrong, therefore, silence remained.

The man knew the correct road to take in order to find the Beast's home, and sooner than he had thought they were in front of the castle. Exactly as the time before, the draw-bridge opened for them. Kakashi hesitated, but his daughter took his hand and gently guided him inside. She had accepted her fate.

After they had taken their horses to the stables, they found the main entrance, which was again slightly open.

Inside, there was no one. Kakashi tried calling, but like the time before, no one answered. Together, father and daughter found the dining room, already ready for a meal and with a bright fire in it. After her father told her it was fine, Sakura sat down next to him. Before beginning to eat, however, the young woman spoke to the air and thanked the Beast with her gentle voice. She didn't really know how, but she was sure it could hear her.

Father and daughter began what was probably their last meal together. At the end of supper, Kakashi couldn't help a few tears that flew down his cheek, while he caressed Sakura's hand. She only smiled at him, hiding her emotions, because she didn't want him to suffer more than he already was by seeing her own tears as well.

Suddenly, there was a loud grumble, and the Beast appeared out of nowhere in front of them. Its eyes landed on the young woman and they widened fractionally, without either Sakura or Kakashi noticing. The Beast had never seen such an exotic beauty, for the woman had shoulder-length pink hair and green eyes, full of emotions. She was beautiful.

However, it quickly recovered and it bowed, respectfully. "Welcome to my home," it said, with its deep voice. "I'm glad to see that you did what I asked and brought your daughter here, Kakashi Hatake. You may stay until tomorrow, but in the morning, you will have to leave, and never come back." Then it turned to the young woman with another respectful bow. "If I may ask, what is your name, my lady?"

Kakashi's daughter politely nodded her head in greeting. "I am Sakura Hatake, my lord."

The Beast liked her name, because it was perfect for her. But he didn't like the way she referred to him. "Your name is indeed lovely, lady Sakura; however, I am not your lord, merely the Beast." It didn't give them time to do anything, and it added, "I hope you will both sleep well. Goodnight."

And it disappeared before they could say anything else. Kakashi did his best to control his emotions and guided his daughter to the bedrooms, finding one for her and one for himself.

Sakura changed her clothes and was about to go to bed, when she glanced outside from her window. To her surprise, it was pouring, and she understood why the Beast had told her father he could stay for the night. She was a little confused by the Beast's behaviour. It almost seemed to care about what happened to her father and her.

She went to bed. The bed sheets were warm and comfortable, and she soon fell asleep.

Her dreams, however, were not what she expected. A woman she knew very well appeared to her in her sleep. It was her mother. The older woman smiled at her. "Dearest daughter," she said, filling her heart with light and warmth, "do not be afraid. In this castle there is the possibility for you to find true happiness. Do not be quick to judge anything around you, because you may discover more truths than what appears to be. Reassure your father, and be happy, my child."

Sakura woke up with a jolt, with the memory of her dream still clear in her mind. She smiled and brought a hand to her heart. Her mother would be watching over her. Maybe her fate was not as dark as she had thought.

It was already morning, and she went to look for her father to have breakfast with him. It was no longer raining, and the man knew he had to leave. Even if his daughter told him about her dream and did her best to reassure him, Kakashi couldn't accept her destiny impassively. With many tears, he embraced his youngest daughter for the last time and left.

Sakura didn't allow herself to cry, not until her father was gone. She went to the big windows of one of the main corridors on the second floor and watched him disappear in the distance, while big tears flew down her cheeks. In her hand, she held the rose her father had picked for her. She clutched the flower close to her heart, and smiled between her tears. Her mother had given her a message, and she would remember it.

In that moment, the Beast appeared again. Sakura was quick to dry her tears and bowed respectfully to the castle's owner. The Beast, however, wasn't oblivious. It had seen the rose and her sadness at her father's departure. Its eyes softened imperceptibly.

"You must hate me, lady Sakura, for what I'm doing to you. You must despise my cruelty."

The young woman turned to face it fully, meeting its red eyes with mild curiosity. "I do not think you cruel. I don't know why you wanted me to stay here in my father's place, and I don't know why the roses hold such a deep significance to you. But you are not cruel. You have offered shelter to my father when he was in danger, you have given him a meal and new clothes, and even prepared breakfast for him, after he had picked your roses, an act which you condemned. You have then had the same kindness yesterday for him and me. Not only that, but you were aware of the dangerous weather, and you allowed my father to stay for the night. Oh, and not to mention, you have so far been very respectful and kind towards me, never threatening nor doing anything of the kind."

Sakura stopped her long speech and looked at the Beast again. It seemed to be impressed, and it took a step towards her almost unconsciously. Something that looked like a smile appeared on its monstrous face. "Thank you very much for your words, lady Sakura. You are a very kind-hearted person. I can see now why your father wished so badly to bring you the rose you desired."

The young woman blushed prettily at those words, and lowered her eyes. So she didn't see the Beast's tender expression.

However, its emotionless mask soon returned. "Very well, lady Sakura. I would like to show you the castle and your personal apartment now."

Sakura was confused. "I beg your pardon? My personal apartment?"

The Beast gallantly showed her the way. "Yes, my lady. Please remember that everything you shall wish for, it will be here for you."

The young woman was astonished. What was going on? Even if the Beast didn't seem cruel, she had thought she was going to suffer an evil destiny or something similar!

Instead, the Beast guided her through the castle, showing her the main rooms – there was even a huge ballroom – and explaining what they were used for. Then he brought her to a large apartment on the second floor, which had the beautiful inscription '_Sakura_' on the mahogany door that gave access to it. Inside there were many a room, all beautiful. The bedroom for example was large and elegant, with everything she could need. The Beast also showed her the wardrobe, which was full of wonderful clothes for every occasion. Then there was also a safe, of which it gave her the key, with jewels inside. They were beautiful and precious, and Sakura's eyes widened at the sight. Then there was a music room, and again she was taken by surprise when she saw a very big pianoforte in the middle on the room, with many music sheets ready to be played. There was also a living room, with an enormous library and tables where she could paint, draw, write… anything she wanted.

The young woman turned to face the Beast, amazed. "But… how is it possible? How did you know that I can play the piano, love reading, enjoy drawing, and so many other things?"

The Beast gave her again an expression that seemed to be a smile. "It does not matter, my lady. What is important is that all this is yours and, should you need anything else, you just have to ask."

Her eyes were wide. So much, only for her? No, it wasn't possible. And without any reason for it? There had to be something wrong. It was impossible; she had come there to suffer a dark fate in order to save her father. "Mine? No, there has to be a mistake…"

It shook its head. "There is no mistake. It's all yours. Everything is here to satisfy your desires."

Sakura lowered her eyes. That was a lot to take in. Anything she could desire? But what if she wished to see her father again…?

Amazingly, the Beast seemed to read her thoughts. It seemed to hesitate. "Lady Sakura… I am aware that you wish to be with your family, but I cannot let you leave this castle. However, I have another solution for you, which I hope you will deem acceptable."

It guided her to another small room of the apartment, where there was nothing but a large mirror attached to the wall.

The Beast touched it, and its surface became misty. "This is a magic mirror," it explained, "every time you will desire so, it will show you your family."

Sakura didn't waste any time. "Please, show me my father," she said pleadingly.

Immediately, the surface of the mirror swindled and an image of her father appeared, riding his horse and nearing home. A single tear flew down Sakura's cheek. She turned towards the Beast, and she bowed. "Thank you! Thank you so much! I don't deserve this kindness!"

Its eyes didn't leave her. "Do not thank me, my lady. It was the least I could do for taking you away from your home." Then it turned around. "I will now leave you. I will come back after dinner." And it disappeared.

Sakura went through her apartment again. It was wonderful, and the Beast had been gentle and thoughtful…

Suddenly, she remembered her dream. She didn't think there was a real way to find happiness there, but her mother had been right in telling her not to be too quick in judging.

She looked at the piano. She hadn't had one in years, not since her family had lost its fortune and her mother had died. But, she had loved it, because her mother had been the one to teach her.

So she sat down, opened the instrument and began to play.

…

...

. . .

Soon, a week passed.

Sakura lived in her apartment, doing all the things she loved. She played, she sang, she drew, she read, she wrote, she painted, she did so many things. She sometimes observed her family, to see if they were well. And the Beast respected her space, coming to visit her only after dinner. It was polite and gentle, asking her if she desired anything else.

After a week had passed, the young woman's fears had almost disappeared. She decided to speak a little more with the Beast. That evening, she timidly asked if it had read one of the books she had found in her library. It replied in the affirmative, and they talked about the plot and the characters of the book for a while. It was a surprisingly pleasant conversation, and even the Beast seemed to be happy about it. As it was about to leave for the night, Sakura called it again.

"Yes, my lady? Was there anything else you needed?"

"I was wondering…" Kakashi's daughter said, shyly, "Can I go also in other places of the castle, please? I would like to see if my horse is well…"

The Beast nodded. "Of course, lady Sakura." Again, it turned to leave, but she stopped it once more.

"And, please… just call me Sakura," she added with a smile. She turned around and left, and therefore didn't see the expression of wonder, amazement and then absolute happiness on the face of the Beast. But she had the time to hear it whisper, "As you wish… Sakura."

…

...

. . .

The next few days, Sakura explored the rest of the castle. She was pleased to find her horse well taken care of, and she even had the possibility to ride a little near the entrance of the castle, but without going out. She was a little sad at being so secluded from the world, but she was not unhappy there, so she could accept it.

In her explorations, one day she found the garden of the red roses, of which her father had spoken about, and which had been the beginning of everything. Her breath was taken away, because it was a beautiful place. Closed by the walls of the castle, it was full of flowers and trees, and she loved it. She came close to the red roses, caressing them softly with her fingers, but without daring picking another one.

Suddenly, the Beast appeared next to her. It seemed infinitely sad while observing the flowers. Sakura understood that those roses must be very important. She tried to think of something that might distract the Beast, and she remembered a thing she had wanted to ask for a while.

"I was wondering…" she said gently, "…if you could tell me your name."

The Beast came out of its musings. "I am the Beast," it said, flatly.

Sakura was not deterred. "I'm sure you must have a name. It is quite strange for me to refer to you as 'the Beast'. Please, if it isn't too much trouble, couldn't you tell me your name?"

The Beast met the pleading gaze of the young woman and felt its heart melt a little. "Once, my name was Itachi."

Sakura smiled widely. "Thank you for telling me… Itachi."

The Beast didn't change expression, but hearing its name again for the first time in years had a deep effect on it. Something more human and less animalistic appeared in its red eyes as they landed on Sakura again. They seemed to soften and regard her with tenderness.

They stayed in the rose garden for the rest of the day.

…

...

. . .

. . .

Many months passed.

Sakura had to admit that she was happy there. She enjoyed her time alone, she was never bored, and even had some work to do when necessary. She had asked the Beast to have a little greenhouse, and she was the one who made sure it was always clean and full of growing plants. And the Beast – no, Itachi –, even if it was always surrounded by an aura of sadness, was incredibly kind to her. One evening, when it had caressed her hair gently and fleetingly before leaving, she had had to admit to herself that she had come to care deeply about it. No, she had to remind herself, it was not an _it_, it was a _he_.

He liked her company, she was sure of it. And, even if it had taken her weeks to admit it to herself, she liked his company as well. Itachi was clever and attentive, and whenever she was with him, she felt incredibly content and safe.

In some ways, her mother's message had been true. She _was_ happy there, even if she missed her father dearly. She missed her sisters, too, but her father more than anything else.

…

...

One evening, before going to dinner, she looked at the magic mirror again. She was shocked to see her father in bed, with a high fever, while her sisters were nowhere to be seen.

Her father was sick and alone! Without thinking, Sakura rushed down the stairs of the castle, loudly screaming, "Itachi! Itachi!"

As soon as she was down the stairs, she fell against something big, dark and warm. She lost her balance but was promptly caught by the Beast, against whom she had collided.

Itachi's anxious red eyes roamed over her form, holding her to him in a protective stance. "Sakura? What is wrong?"

She was still thinking about her father, and barely noticed the infinite care with whom he was regarding her. "Itachi, my father is ill and alone. Please, allow me to do something for him! Please, I promise I will come back, but allow me to go to him!"

The Beast froze and regarded her intently. She continued to beg, now with tears in her eyes, "Please, please, let me go, he is my father!"

Itachi sighed softly. "As you wish, my dearest. You may go, but please, for my sake, let it be only a week of absence. Take this," and he took out a little white ring from nowhere, "Put it on your bedside table before you go to sleep. You will wake up in your house. When you are ready to come back, do the same again and you will be back here."

Tears of gratefulness appeared on Sakura's cheeks. "Thank you, Itachi."

The Beast, however, didn't let her go. "Please, Sakura," and the young woman's eyes widened. She had never heard him beg like that. "Please, come back in exactly a week, in one hundred and fifty-eight hours. If you don't come back," and he took a deep breath, "I might die without your presence."

Her eyes widened. The look he was giving her, however, didn't allow her to have any doubts. He meant every word he said, and it made something constrict in her chest. She barely had the time to whisper, "I promise I'll come back…" but she couldn't do anything else, because Itachi was already turning around and leaving, with one last sad look.

Sakura decided she didn't have the time to have dinner, and went to bed. She put the ring on her bedside table and fell asleep.

The next morning, she was indeed at home. To her surprise, the clothes from her wardrobe were there as well. She quickly dressed and rushed to her father's room.

Kakashi was in bed with a high fever, alone, when suddenly he heard someone approaching. He opened his eyes groggily, only to take in the sight of his youngest daughter, more beautiful than ever, who was smiling gently and worriedly at him. He almost chocked on his breath and tried to stand up. She calmly made him lay down again, checking his temperature and putting a wet cloth on his head. In a whisper, making sure not to disturb him, she told him what had happened in those months, and explained that Itachi had allowed her to come to him, even if for only a week.

Kakashi, who had feared something terrible for his daughter's fate, was very happy to see her alive and well. She seemed to be even better than before, and she openly admitted to him that she was doing fine. She then prepared some hot tea for him, and asked him about her sisters, who weren't around.

Her father explained that they had married, and came to visit him twice a week. They had not come recently for fear of getting the fever as well. Sakura was worried about her father being alone, but he assured her he was doing fine.

He was so happy to have his beloved daughter with him, that the next day he was already feeling much better and could even get up.

Tenten and Ino came to visit him that day. They almost couldn't believe it when they saw their younger sister there as well, because they had thought her dead. Instead she was prettier than she had ever been, and was dressed in expensive clothes and with precious jewels.

The two sisters were very jealous. They had married rich men, that was true, but they weren't rich enough to afford the clothes Sakura was wearing, and in their opinion Sakura had done nothing to deserve the current fortune she had. As soon as Tenten and Ino heard about the Beast's conditions – Sakura had to go back before one hundred and fifty-eight hours passed –, they decided to make her stay longer. They were sure that, if she disobeyed the Beast, she would be properly punished for it.

So they faked their smiles and begged Sakura to stay a little longer, for their sake. However, the younger sister was resolute: she would leave when she had to, she would not betray the Beast's trust.

So Tenten and Ino's plan became more diabolical: the next evening, after their father and Sakura had gone to sleep, and before going back to their new houses, the two sisters changed all the clocks of the house, putting them two hours behind.

They came to visit the next day, and did the same again. At the end of the week, the day Sakura had to get back, the clocks were six hours behind. So, when Sakura and Kakashi – now fully healed – thought it was three in the afternoon, it was already nine in the evening, and the young woman with pink hair was already late without knowing it. Her sisters were there that evening, pretending to be sad at her departure later, and they had made sure to keep her and Kakashi in a room where there weren't windows, so they wouldn't realize the lateness.

Suddenly, however, Sakura began to feel something strange inside her. She felt like someone was tearing her up, and she felt a deep agony shoot through her, together with a name._Itachi_.

With a sudden impulse, she stood up, walked past her sisters before they could stop her and found herself in her room. And she saw it was already dark outside. She understood what had happened.

She rushed back to the others, embraced her father explaining she had to go, glared darkly at her sisters but didn't say a word to them, and went back to her bedroom. She put the little white ring Itachi had given her next to her bed and fell asleep.

In her dreams, her mother appeared again. She wasn't smiling this time. "Dearest Sakura, please don't be too late… I know it was not your fault, but go find Itachi as soon as you can! He is dying…" Her mother disappeared and Sakura woke up. She was in the castle again.

She was already dressed from the evening before and went in search of the Beast, calling its name from time to time.

But no one answered.

Full of dread, Sakura went to the only place she could still think of.

The rose garden.

As soon as she arrived, she found Itachi laying on the ground, in the midst of those beautiful red roses they both loved so much. She rushed to him.

"Itachi! Itachi…" she whispered, kneeling down next to him and caressing the monstrous face with a hand. "Itachi, please, don't be dead, please, forgive me, I'm here now, and I will never leave again…"

The Beast slowly opened its eyes. And Sakura was startled to see that they weren't red anymore, but a deep black. Somehow, they had many more emotions. He looked at her.

"Sakura…" he murmured. "Sakura… you came back…"

She laughed a little. "Of course I came back. I promised…"

Itachi's breathing was becoming slower and slower. "I can now… die happy… because I saw you… one last time…"

Sakura was filled with dread. "No!" she screamed. "Don't die, please! Please don't leave me…"

He looked at her again, and she saw in eyes an emotion that made her heart flutter. "Don't worry, my dear Sakura… I'm happy… I can die with the woman I love right beside me…"

Her eyes widened. "You… you love me?"

The Beast's eyes were glazing over. Its last instants were coming, but it still made an effort to speak. "Of course I love you… more than anything else in the world…"

Tears were now streaming down Sakura's cheeks, while the Beast's breath was about to stop. She could now understand what she had felt inside her during the last weeks. "I love you, too, Itachi… don't leave me, I beg you…"

As soon as she had said those words, a huge light erupted from the Beast. The young woman had to shield her eyes from it, and didn't see what was happening.

As soon as she opened her eyes again, the Beast and the light had disappeared.

Instead, there was a young man with black hair and dark eyes who was looking down at her with astonishment in his eyes.

She blinked a few times. The young man helped her stand up and then put a hand on her cheek. She looked at him in absolute wonder.

And then she met his eyes. She gasped. They were the same black she had seen in the Beast in his last moments. She couldn't believe it. "Itachi…?"

The man smiled at her and came closer. "Sakura," he murmured, in the same voice the Beast had always had.

The young woman regarded him with marvel. Then she smiled. "Itachi!" And, as if it was the most normal thing to do, she threw her arms around him and embraced him.

After a stunned second, the man returned the gesture, holding the woman he loved close to him. As soon as they pulled apart, their eyes locked. And, suddenly, Itachi pressed his lips to hers, startling her at first, but then making her respond to him in the most passionate kiss the world had ever seen.

When they finally broke apart, Itachi took her hand and gently guided her to the entrance hall of the castle. There, a black-haired woman and a translucent ghost were expecting them.

"Mother!" Sakura exclaimed, seeing the pale, transparent figure.

Her mother smiled, flickering in the light. "Dearest daughter," she said, "you have found your happiness. You can now live it and share it with the people you love. My role is now over, I can leave." She fixed her eyes on her daughter once more. "Remember, my child: I will always love you, as much as I loved your father." She disappeared into nothing, but not before Sakura had replied, "Thank you, Mother."

The black-haired woman came closer to Itachi, who was still holding Sakura's hand. It was then that the young woman with green eyes noticed that that figure was a ghost as well.

The ghost smiled at Itachi and then looked at Sakura. "It is time for you to know the truth, my dear. I am Mikoto Uchiha, Itachi's mother. A very long time ago, the Uchiha family and the Uzumaki family were at war. To end it, the Uzumaki killed my husband, Itachi's father. Then they tried to curse me. Itachi wouldn't allow it, and stepped in front of me. A terrible curse was inflicted on him, a curse that transformed him into a Beast and bound him to this castle, which is an Uchiha manor. As the Uzumaki realized what they had done, they were horrified at their own actions and asked for forgiveness and peace. All the Uchiha accepted, but I couldn't. So I asked if there was a way to lift the curse. There was a way, but it involved changing the curse itself. And for that, I would have to give my life. So the curse made Itachi remain as he was, but only until he found a woman that would love him for who he was. As for me," the ghost smiled, "I died, but the Uzumaki, feeling guilty, transformed my body into the red roses of the garden you seem to love so much. Roses were my favourite flower, and I think they meant a lot to Itachi."

The ghost was quiet then. Sakura was looking at her with deep sympathy in her eyes, and smiled at her lovingly. "Thank you for telling me this story, lady Mikoto."

But the woman wasn't finished. "You see, my dear, there was something that the Uzumaki didn't know about me. I am a magician, and gave all my powers to Itachi when he was the Beast, so that he could use them to make you understand that he wasn't evil. Now they have almost disappeared, because he is back into his human form and has found his true love, the woman he will marry and have a family with." At this both Itachi and Sakura blushed. "But I have observed everything that has happened, Sakura. And I have seen what your sisters did." Her gaze suddenly hardened. "I'm afraid they will have to be cursed for their behaviour."

All of a sudden, Sakura and Itachi were transported in the biggest room of the castle, the ballroom, with her father Kakashi, her sisters Tenten and Ino with their husbands, and a lot of people with dark hair and dark eyes who Sakura guessed had to be the Uchiha, Itachi's relatives.

Itachi's mother spoke, loud and clear. "Let this be the engagement party for Itachi Uchiha and Sakura Hatake, and also a celebration for the end of the curse."

As everybody listened and then smiled, the transparent woman turned towards Ino and Tenten. "You have been cause of much grief to your sister, and instead of being happy for her, you could only be jealous. Your hearts are made of stone, and so shall you be. You shall remain of stone until envy and hatred have left your hearts."

With a sudden lightning, the two sisters were transformed into marble statues, and placed in one corner of the room.

The ghost turned towards Itachi and Sakura one last time. "May you be blessed with everything you desire, Itachi, Sakura. Farewell."

Both smiled at the woman as she became paler and paler until she disappeared completely.

Then they looked at each other. Itachi caressed her cheek with his hand. "I'm so grateful for having you, Sakura," he murmured, leaning down to kiss her tenderly.

She smiled into the kiss, holding him close to her. "And I for having you, Itachi."

…

…

...

...

The castle was opened to the world again. The servants of the Uchiha family came back, and Kakashi came to live there too, at Sakura's explicit invitation. The marriage took place.

Two months after their wedding, the young woman with pink hair could give her husband the most wonderful news. She was with child.

Happiness was what her mother had promised to her, and when she was in Itachi's arms, Sakura silently thanked her for everything she had done, because happiness she had certainly found.

…

…

...

...

. . .

. . .

THE END

* * *

A/N: well, here we are…

Some explanations are in order.

Kakashi was brought to the Beast's castle because he needed shelter, yes, but also because his wife and Mikoto Uchiha had met in the other life and started plotting to find a good candidate for Itachi.

And Kakashi's wife can be whoever you want her to be, I couldn't decide on a particular Naruto character.

Oh, and I like horses, but I couldn't give them more importance in this story, unfortunately.

It's not just because of the story that I used roses… I actually love them. But I think they are more beautiful when still on a rose-bush instead that in a vase :-) yeah, I could have used cherry blossoms since it's Sakura, but they simply didn't fit.

I know that I wrote that Sakura has shoulder-length hair. It's very unlikely, especially in a fairytale, for a woman to have hair that short, but in a lot of stories I described Sakura with long hair, so here she has them as in the Shippuden series.

Sorry for making Ino and Tenten such bitches. I actually don't mind them in the original Naruto universe. But we have to face it: there are few females in the Naruto world, and I needed two older sisters for Sakura who would behave badly.

* * *

To conclude the story, Itachi and Sakura will have many children together and they will live happily ever after.

And Sakura's sisters will remain statues for a very long time, I'm afraid. For hatred and jealousy to leave their hearts… well, miracles may happen.

…

Thank you so much for reading!

Until next time, or until I update "A Deal For Peace",

KitsuneMiyuKendraHyuga


End file.
